general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/Mousetrap
This is the eighth episode of the A New Life Season Two, and the sixteenth episode overall. "I said let them in. I know what happened and I know why it happened." repeated Duke. ---- Steps and the noise of the keys unlocking the door are heard, but the door remains closed. "Come on, don't be so shy. Are you afraid to open a single door?" sarcastically said Duke from inside, mocking the group. Tyrone pushed Pete aside and kicked the door open with a furious rage that damaged it. Inside the big warehouse, the three man were waiting with their guns pointed at the door, except one, with a distinguishing tattoo on his face. He was holding a beaten-up Matthew, the same way Kurt was holding Vinnie. "Matthew!" shouted Pete, when seeing the man. Matthew replied with a head shake, while worriedly looking at the man who was holding him in a choker. "Let him go!" "Nah-uh! Not happening!" said the man. "Why did you took him?" asked Kurt. "People, people... That's not how you start a first encounter... People these days..." mocked Duke, rolling his eyes. "First, you introduce yourself. You say something among those lines... Hello, how do you do? My name is Duke and you just stepped in the wrong area." "What the fuck are you talking about?" asked him Kurt, impatient. "You are looking too calm for a guy who just got his base invaded by four people. One of them pointing a gun directly to one of yours’ face." "Take it easy, man... Take it easy..." said Vinnie, trying to calm Kurt down. "Look at that idiot. He thinks we give a fuck about Vinnie!" laughed Vincent, looking at Duke, his gun pointed directly to Tyrone. "Not now, Vincent. The big boys are talking." said Duke, with a gesture signalizing Vincent to shut up. "It's the rules of Atlanta now. You step on our territory, you are exterminated. We don't like... How do you say again? Competition. So, if we catch someone on our turf, we usually just shoot him. But this guy was different. He is just too weak to be by himself. I knew he was with someone. And grabbing him was the easiest way to attract the rest of the people right to my mousetrap." "You talk like other people were plagues like rats that you can simply "exterminate"." said Pete, disgusted by Duke's words. "And they are not? People, animals... There isn't any difference now. We were forced to get back to the primitive days. You either kill, or you die." said him. "And as you can see, we chose to kill." "Look, just give us the boy back, and we give your man back. We don't want any trouble here." said Kurt. "Yeah... Listen to him, Duke. Please. I know I fucked up, but-" muttered Vinnie in fear. "And waste this great opportunity to take you all down together? Nah. Besides, why should I care about Vinnie?" said Duke, disdaining Vinnie. "Steve went on the run five days ago, and hasn’t come back. And do I look like I give a fuck? He can be dead out there, and I don't give a shit. We'll most likely run into him and the shit he was going to grab anyway, one way or another. People like Steve, or Vinnie, or Vincent here, they are nothing but pawns in my game. I use them for my own sake, and they are okay with it, because they don't want to fuck with The Duke." completed him. "Hey, who's that sweetie over there? She looks real nice." said Vincent, laying his eyes on Angela. "Take a hike, jackass." Angela told him off, about to take off the rifle. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. One move and your precious friend here will have his brains splattered all over the wall." said Duke, pointing to Matthew. "It'd be a shame. It would ruin his nice little hat." "If you really don't care about this piece of shit, and if you really just wanted to get us all, what's holding you from just shooting our heads?" asked Kurt. "Because I'm interested about you people. When you knocked on the door, I was thinking: "Meh. Let's just kill these people and take their stuff". But at the second I landed my eyes on each one of you. You're all crazy, I can see in your eyes." he said, staring at each one of them. "Yeah... You're not like them, you're like me. You're strong. You have what it takes to survive on this situation. And I want to see what you have to offer." "Oh, you'll see what we have to offer." said Pete, glaring at him. ---- Back at the restaurant, Leon was sleeping at the table he was receiving his "treatment", when he was awakened by noises nearby. He raised his head and looked around, trying to figure out from where the noise was coming. He eventually found out that the noises were coming from the little Nate, who was sitting on the ground in a corner, crying. Curious, he got up from the table and went to him, wanting to know what was going on. "Hey, buddy. What happened? Why are you crying?" he gently asked, as Nate realized his presence and quickly tried to wipe his tears. "It's okay, you don't need to hide that." "It's nothing..." Nate tried to came up with a lie, before giving up and opening himself. "I'm sorry, is just that... I know I need to be tough now, because people need me to be. I just... I just remembered my dad. How things used to be before." "Damn, Nate. You don't need to act all tough all the time. Nobody is so tough that this thing doesn't brings them down sometimes." he said. "Not even you?" asked the boy. "Not even me? Especially me. Do you think I don't miss my old man? Just because I'm so cool and all it doesn't mean I don't have my feelings too." he said. "My dad was a nice man, you know? Used to drive me and some friends to camp on the summer breaks when I was about your age. Damn, he was my hero. Real smart son of a bitch. Real shame that I disappointed him so much." "You disappointed him? How?" asked Nate, curious. "What do you mean "how"? You know me for so much time and you still don't know the shit I was into?" joked him. "My dad never liked the friends I had at college. He freaked out when he discovered I was hanging out with pot-heads. Said it would cause trouble, and damn right it caused." he said, remembering his early life as a criminal. "I just wish I had listened to him instead of telling him off. I was on that time of your life when you think you're too cool to listen to the elder. When I realized he was right, it was already too late. I was so caught up by that shit... He never saw me "redeem" myself." "I'm sorry to hear this, Leon." said Nate, with a frown. "My dad also always told me to do things I disagreed with him. Now I see that he was right the whole time. Dads are just trying to keep us safe." "What I'm saying is that you don't need to hold your feels, you little brat. And you don't need to be ashamed of it, either. It's okay to be sad, but don't let yourself be sad the whole time though." said Leon. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it. You're a good friend." said Nate, raising his fist, waiting for Leon to do a "bro-fist". ""You're a good friend". That's funny. I can't even remember the last time I heard that." he said, smiling, as he bumped Nate's fist. ---- "Oh so you actually plan on showing me something? I was thinking you would stand there all day demanding your little friend back without giving anything in return." said Duke. "You want something in return, then. Like what?" asked Tyrone. "Isn't that obvious?" asked them Duke "You four are just like me. Why do you keep hanging around with weak people like this Matthew? You join me, and we rule over them all. In this world, only the strong people survive. Only Dukes and What-Your-Names survives." "You are not fucking right in the head if you think we'd join you." replied Pete. "Now let Matthew go, before we get serious on you." "What a real shame. I guess it's time to do what we do then." said Duke, shaking his head in disapproval. "Boys... It's time to-" "Aaaaaagh! You little bitch!" screamed in pain the tattooed scavenger, as Matthew managed to grab a knife standing in a table nearby as his restrainer was distracted by the argument, and stabbed him in the back of his neck. "What the fuck?" shouted Vincent, shocked by the scene. Duke and Vincent looked back as the scavenger let Matthew go and collapsed to the ground, bleeding heavily as he waved his hands behind him, trying to get the knife away from his neck. He opened his mouth in terror, trying to call for help, but before he could say anything, he was shot dead by Tyrone, the bullet passing through his head. His lifeless corpse fell over the knife, making it penetrate even more in his neck, finally getting out from his throat. "Heh. Fuck." said Duke, looking at the corpse of his man, while hearing Pete's gun being pointed at him. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Barry* *Leon Carter *Does not appear in this episode. Also Starring: *Jim* *Tyrone *Sarah* *Duke *Does not appear in this episode. Co-Stars: *Matthew (No Lines) *Jessie* *Vinnie *Vincent *Unnamed Scavenger. *Does not appear in this episode. Deaths *Unnamed Scavenger (Alive) - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Matthew, Shot in the head by Tyrone. Trivia *First Mention of Steve.